pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pocket Frogs Wiki
Welcome to Pocket Frogs Wiki! Hi, and welcome to Pocket Frogs Wiki, the free encyclopedia about Pocket Frogs that anyone can edit. While you are here, please browse our pages and if you notice some information that needs updating, please and make any changes that are necessary. After you have created an account, please also visit our Community Portal, where the Pocket Frogs community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. We have many generous users, so why not start off with a free frog. News 5/9/11 Do you have a "missing frog?" Please send a photo to Missing Frog Photo Wanted. 3/23/11 Version 1.1.1 released. *Promotional frogs now appear in Frog Mart. *Frog Mart now stocks frogs in more colors. *New backgrounds and scenery *Added input delay to gift accept dialog. *Optimized game startup. Promotional frogs cost potions. 9/10/10 October the 6th was the first day that the new Wikia layout is visible for viewers on all wikis. If you have been following the recent staff blogs, you will know what this means. If not, then I suggest you go check it out now: Continue reading 8/10/10 PFW Catalogue Manager has been updated to 1.3. This update has expanded the capacity to 114 rows to record frogs in your catalogue, nursery and all 7 habitats (if required). The two new awards (Jack-O-Lantern and Tribal) have also been added. 6/10/10 Update 1.0.4 was released today bringing in Game Centre! We are also looking for contributors to our Database of Species Values. If you are interested, please click on the link and request access on the website. **To request access to the database: With the database open in google docs, there is a "share" button in the upper right hand corner. A window will pop up for Sharing Settings that states: "You can't add people, but you can ask the owner to do so. A request to expand sharing has been sent to the owner of this document. Edit the list of people who would like access and click Share. There are currently no collaborators, but you can add people to share with here. Ask owner to share with:" Enter your e-mail address in the textbox to request access to the document. 4/12/10 Version 1.0.8.1 released (IOS 4.0 Tested). "Our sincere apologies to those affected by the bug in the 1.0.8 update." 3/12/10 '''From the Nimblebit Forums: '''Pocket Frogs is currently unavailable in the App Store due to a major bug in the latest update. We have already submitted a fix and hope for it to be back up on the store soon. Topic set by ChanServ on Thu Dec 02 2010 20:05:32 GMT-0600 (Central Standard Time) 2/10/10 Great News! We have just updated the PFW Catalogue Manager to show you if the frog you have catalogued is part of an award! 2/9/10 Its here! The Pocket Frogs Wiki Catalogue Manager is now available to download. Use it to optimise the frogs saved in your catalogue and delete duplicate attributes! It even tells you which ones you are missing so that you know the frogs to add! The Catalogue Manager has been added to the "Downloads Section" in the menu bar. More News Latest activity Which Frog are you? Adamantis.png|Adamantis|link=Adamantis|linktext=Adamantis Africanus2.png|Africanus|link=Africanus|linktext=Africanus Amfractus.png|Amfractus|link=Amfractus|linktext=Amfractus Anura.png|Anura|link=Anura|linktext=Anura Frog arbor.png|Arbor|link=Arbor|linktext=Arbor Biplex.jpg|Biplex|link=Biplex|linktext=Biplex Bovis.png|Bovis|link=Bovis|linktext=Bovis Calvaria.jpg|Calvaria|link=Calvaria|linktext=Calvaria Calyx.png|Calyx|link=Calyx|linktext=Calyx Cesti.png|Cesti|link=Cesti|linktext=Cesti Clunicula.png|Clunicula|link=Clunicula|linktext=Clunicula Frog corona.png|Corona|link=Corona|linktext=Corona Crustalli.png|Crustalli|link=Crustalli|linktext=Crustalli Floresco.jpg|Floresco|link=Floresco|linktext=Floreso Insero.png|Insero|link=Insero|linktext=Insero Frog ligo.png|Ligo|link=Ligo|linktext=Ligo Frog lucas.png|Lucus|link=Lucus|linktext=Lucus Magus.jpg|Magus|link=Magus|linktext=Magus Marmorea.png|Marmorea|link=Marmorea|linktext=Marmorea Mixtus.png|Mixtus|link=Mixtus|linktext=Mixtus Nasus.png|Nasus|link=Nasus|linktext=Nasus Nimbilis.png|Nimbilis|link=Nimbilis|linktext=Nimbilis Ocularis.jpg|Ocularis|link=Ocularis|linktext=Ocularis Ornatus.png|Ornatus|link=Ornatus|linktext=Ornatus Partiri.png|Partiri|link=Partiri|linktext=Partiri Pingo.jpg|Pingo|link=Pingo|linktext=Pingo Puncti2.png|Puncti|link=Puncti|linktext=Puncti Roboris.png|Roboris|link=Roboris|linktext=Roboris Sagitta.png|Sagitta|link=Sagitta|linktext=Sagitta Serpentis.png|Serpentis|link=Serpentis|linktext=Serpentis Sol.png|Sol|link=Sol|linktext=Sol Spinae.png|Spinae|link=Spinae|linktext=Spinae Stellata.png|Stellata|link=Stellata|linktext=Stellata Tribus.png|Tribus|link=Tribus|linktext=Tribus Velatus.png|Velatus|link=Velatus|linktext=Velatus Veru.jpg|Veru|link=Veru|linktext=Veru Frog viduo.png|Viduo|link=Viduo|linktext=Viduo Zebrae.png|Zebrae|link=Zebrae|linktext=Zebrae GLACIO.JPG|Glacio Frog Pocket Frogs was released on iTunes on 15 September 2010 as a freemium iOS game developed by Nimblebit. It is a free universal app that runs on iPhone, iPod touch and iPad. It uses the Plus+ social network for leader boards and awards, however it does not require an internet connection to play or complete the game. The game also features "In App Purchases" (IAPs) which speed up gameplay, but no purchases are necessary to play, enjoy and finish the game. j Category:Frog Requests